1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for conducting experiments for growing a large number of protein crystals.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advances in the protein crystal growth (PCG) field, it has become apparent that current experiment configurations no longer fully utilize the available experiment volume of space shuttle orbitor flight incubators. Additionally, conventional experimental hardware is not conducive to the long duration micro-gravity flights available aboard the International Space Station (ISS). In addition, conventional systems cannot freely utilize the limited space, power requirements and down-link flight telemetry systems available aboard the International Space Station or Space Shuttle Orbitor.
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for protein crystal growth that can fully utilize the confined experiment volume available on space shuttle orbitors and space stations.
It can also be seen that there is a need for experimental hardware that is conducive to long duration micro-gravity flights aboard the International Space Station.
It can also be seen that there is a need to more freely utilize the limited space, power requirements and down-link flight telemetry systems available aboard the International Space Station or Space Shuttle Orbitor.
To overcome the limitations of the related art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for conducting experiments for growing a large number of protein crystals designed to fit in a single locker space incubator.
One aspect of the invention provides a protein crystal growth assembly. The protein crystal growth assembly includes a crystal growth cell. The crystal growth cell further includes a cell body having a top side and a bottom side and a first aperture defined therethrough, the cell body having opposing first and second sides and a second aperture defined therethrough. A cell barrel is disposed within the cell body, the cell barrel defining a cavity alignable with the first aperture of the cell body, the cell barrel being rotatable within the second aperture. A reservoir is coupled to the bottom side of the cell body and a cap having a top side is disposed on the top side of the cell body.
Another aspect of the invention provides another embodiment of a protein crystal growth assembly. The protein crystal growth assembly includes a crystal growth cell. The crystal growth cell includes a body having a top side, a bottom side, and an inner surface defining a reservoir. A plate is removably connected to the top of the body to cover the reservoir. A cap having a top surface is removably disposed on top of the plate and on the top side of the body.
Another aspect of the present invention provides another embodiment of a protein crystal growth assembly. The protein crystal growth assembly includes a crystal growth cell having a cell body with a top side, a bottom side and an inner surface that defines a reservoir. Further a cap is removably disposed on the top of the cell body. The cell body includes sealing members to seal the reservoir shut when the cap is connected. The cap and cell body are provided with structures constructed to connect the cap to the cell body. A plurality of growth cells are housed in a ganging clip, and the cell body includes retaining structures for retaining each growth cell on a tray.
Another aspect of the invention provides yet another embodiment of a protein crystal growth assembly. The protein crystal growth assembly includes a crystal growth cell. The crystal growth cell includes a body having a top side, a bottom side, and an inner surface defining a chamber having an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper and lower portions of the chamber each having at least one hole operatively connected to the upper and lower portions. A cell member defining an opening therethrough is rotatably connected within the upper portion of the chamber. The cell member includes at least one aperture defined therethrough, where the aperture is operatively connectable to a rotating mechanism. The cell member includes an upper sleeve disposed within the opening. The upper sleeve includes an opening substantially lining and coaxial with the cell member opening, and includes a segment transversely disposed across the upper sleeve opening. The opening of the upper sleeve is rotatably alignable with the at least one aperture of the upper portion, and is rotatably alignable with a lower sleeve formed in the lower portion of the chamber. A cap is disposed at the bottom of the crystal growth cell.
Another aspect of the invention provides a protein crystal growth tray assembly. The protein crystal growth tray assembly includes a tray adapted to hold a protein crystal growth assembly; a securing mechanism holding the protein crystal growth assembly in place in the tray; an engaging mechanism provided on the tray, the engaging mechanism coupled with the protein crystal growth assembly; and a pivot assembly coupled to the engaging mechanism for moving the protein crystal growth assembly between two positions by operation of the pivot assembly.
A further aspect of invention provides a protein crystal growth incubator assembly. The protein crystal growth incubator assembly includes a housing having interior and exterior sides defining an internal storage compartment; and a stacked protein crystal growth tray configuration slideable into and out of the internal storage compartment, the stacked protein crystal growth tray configuration holding one or more protein crystal growth tray assemblies.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a protein crystal growth command and monitoring system. The protein crystal growth command and monitoring system includes a chassis having interior and exterior sides, the chassis housing a video monitoring and translation mechanism; a protein crystal growth tray assembly having protein crystal growth assemblies disposed therein, the tray assembly arranged within the interior side of the chassis for video monitoring of the protein crystal growth cells; a video camera assembly for monitoring the protein crystal growth assemblies; a translation mechanism arranged on the chassis and coupled to the video camera assembly for positioning the video camera assembly above the protein crystal tray assembly; and a controller providing control signals to the translation mechanism for controlling the translation and positioning of the video camera.
Still another aspect of the invention provides, in a protein crystal growth assembly including a cell body having a top side and a bottom side and a first aperture defined therethrough, the cell body having opposed first and second sides and a second aperture defined therethrough; a cell barrel disposed within the cell body, the cell barrel defining a cavity alignable with the first aperture of the cell body; a reservoir coupled to the bottom side of the cell body, the cell barrel being rotatable within the second aperture; a protein cell insert disposed within the cavity of the cell barrel, the protein cell insert having an inner portion and an outer portion wherein the inner portion defines a well; and a cap having a top side disposed on the top side of the cell body. Another aspect of the invention further includes a method of growing protein crystals. The method includes rotating the cell barrel, to orient the growth cell in a fill/removal position; loading a premixed protein in the protein cell insert of a growth cell assembly; securing the premixed protein in the protein insert; rotating the cell barrel to a launch configuration position; at a predetermined time, rotating the cell barrel to a position to activate an experiment by placing the growth cell in a growth position; and at a second predetermined time, rotating the cell barrel to a position to deactivate the experiment by placing the growth cell in the fill/removal position.
These and various other features of novelty as well as advantages which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.